A Walk Though Hell
by Caitastrophe8499
Summary: Destiny-fixit oneshot. Leonard's nodding, but he sees her dancing and fighting in a bar and cold beer and cards and remembers-


_**A Destiny-fixit songfic of sorts, cut with sprint writing from me - 100 word scenes between lyrics. My inclination to write for days can get in the way, so this was a concentrated effort to write shorter.**_

 _ **DC's Legends of Tomorrow and characters belong to their creators.**_

 _ **Lyrics from "A Walk Through Hell" belong to Say Anything.**_

 _ **I own nothing and no one.**_

* * *

 _And if I could swim, I'd swim out to you in the ocean,_

 _Swim out to where you were floating in the dark._

Leonard stood behind Merlyn, who was firing arrows behind them at their pursuers.

"Firestorm, get Darhk!" one stranger yelled, firing his gun, shots echoing off the roof.

Darhk was their big hitter, made sense to target him. Merlyn glanced back, "Captain, hold them off. Thawne'll finish this."

Leonard nodded, turned to face the strangers. His cold gun whirring, he peered through the shadows at them.

The burning man, Firestorm.

The leader in the coat.

The talker in the metal suit.

The big man they called Chronos.

And the woman in white, who always seemed to be looking directly at him.

 _And if was blessed, I walk on the water you're breathing,_

 _To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest._

They're pinned; Merlyn's out of arrows and Darhk's wounded. And these people keep coming.

"Where's Thawne?" Leonard snarled. "Thought he was a speedster."

"He's-"

"Forget it." He stood. "I've got this."

Leonard steps out, firing his cold gun at anything that moves. Chronos anticipates it, as does the woman in white, but the metal man's leg is caught. Firestorm swoops down to free him, the flames knocking loose a beam from the bank's sign. It comes crashing down on Leonard, suffocating and heavy.

Suddenly, it's lifted off. Expecting Merlyn or Darhk, he's shocked to see the woman dragging him clear.

 _'Cause they chose you as the model for their empty little dreams._

 _With your new head and your legs spread like a filthy magazine._

 _And they hunt you and they gut you and you give in._

Dragging air into compressed lungs, he's reaching for his gun. She doesn't move to attack, which, from experience, he knows she can do effectively.

"Len," she breathes, staring at him, ignoring the sounds of a fight. "You've gotta remember me."

His sneer is in place, "Blondie, I-"

"It's me. I know you." She pleads with him, but he doesn't know what for.

"Captain!" Merlyn shouts. He can hear Thawne and knows if he's going to freeze her, it has to be now.

He rises, ignoring the way her mouth twists. "You saved me, I'll spare you. We're even."

Leonard leaves.

 _And if I was brave, I'd climb up to you on the mountain._

 _They led you to drink from their fountain spouting lies._

They're back at their base, two nights later, before the alarm goes off.

"What is it?" Leonard asks, reaching for his gun.

"The Legends?" Merlyn asked, now knowing their names.

Darhk shakes his head, "Just the Canary."

The Canary. Leonard starts, remembering a name, but not from here. Not from now. "Sara Lance," he murmurs, unintentionally.

Darhk turns on him, a frown on his face, "Remember, Captain. They use mind tricks to get you to remember fakes, to forget the truth."

Leonard's nodding, but he sees her dancing and fighting in a bar and cold beer and cards and remembers-

 _And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned_

 _To steer me away from my mission to your eyes_

Dahrk and Thawne take off, their mission time-sensitive. They leave Sara to Merlyn and Leonard. Merlyn decides to take point, seeming too eager.

When Sara walks in, her eyes flicker to Leonard, before dragging to Merlyn. He smirks, "Can't seem to stay dead, can you?"

"You know what they say about the wicked." She gets into a confident stance, but her knuckles are white.

The fight is vicious and bloody. Leonard can't freeze anyone, they're too close.

When it ends, it's with a crack and bloody gurgle. Merlyn slides to the ground, grasping at Sara's boot with his final breath.

 _And I'd stand there like a soldier with my foot upon his chest_

 _With my grin spread and my arms out in my bloodstained Sunday's best_

She's panting, her foot on Merlyn's unmoving sternum. For a moment, her shoulders are shaking and she looks like she's about to break, then she looks up. Her eyes are blue, he realizes.

Sara drops her staff and he's lowered the barrel of his gun before he'd even thought it.

"Len," her voice is heavy with knowledge. History.

He stares at her, "Who are you?"

"My name's Sara, and we're friends."

"I don't know you."

"You did." His frown elicits a sad smile from her. "I know," she says, extending her arms in a helpless shrug. "I know it's crazy."

 _And you'd hold me I'd remind you who you are under their shell._

He's about to agree when Sara winces, pressing her hand to her side. Red comes away with her fingertips and she sways. Before she falls, Leonard is already there, his hands around her shoulders. This is the first time he's touched her, but it feels like a memory. It's familiar.

"Sara." He can't explain the concern in his voice, but it's there.

She smiles, though it's tinted with pain. "I knew you remembered me, crook."

"But I don't."

She touches his face and it burns with something he can't understand.

Then Thawne and Darhk return and he can't even try.

 _I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes_

 _These soles are useless without you_

It didn't make sense.

They'd been monitoring the screens and cameras, but there was no one else out there. Sara had come alone, without backup. For what purpose?

She's being kept in a cell, hard floor and harder bars. Leonard goes down one night, needing to understand.

"Why?"

Sara looks up at his question, a dirty bandage around her waist and her skin ashen. She stares at him through the bars. "For you."

It doesn't make sense. "I don't know you."

"You did."

Darhk comes around the corner and Leonard retreats.

Darhk gives a cold smirk, "Let's get to work."

 _I'd walk through hell for you, let the torturing ensue._

 _My soul is useless without you_

Her screams keep him awake.

She never reveals anything other than an extensive list of insults. He stays away for two days before going to see her. He can't explain why, but he brings the key.

"Take it."

She looks up, a bloody grin on her face. "Not without you."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, pushing her away. "Right, because you think-"

"I know."

"-I'm your friend, out of time."

Her eyes flash, "You're more than that. I'm not going without you."

Leonard's never been more, but he looks into her eyes and he believes her.

He uses the key.

 _And if they sent a whirlwind, I'd hug it like a harmless little tree_

 _Or an earthquake, I'd calm it, and I'd bring you back to me_

Sara has her staff and he has his gun and they run, monsters and men on their heels. Every step they take is a fight and Leonard thinks he must be insane to follow her. But she says things-

"That ring, from your heist with Mick."

"Those nightmares of your childhood."

She knows the deepest, darkest thoughts he's never voiced.

"You want kids, but sworn never to have any, because you don't want to turn out like Lewis."

"You're scared Lisa is too much like your father."

When she takes his hand, it's the closest he's ever felt to complete.

 _And I'd hold you in my weak arms like a first born._

She's getting weaker, stumbling with every step, her breath coming in gasps. She's bleeding out and he's carrying her by the time they reach the ship.

The crew comes out, armed and aimed at him, but Leonard is holding Sara in shaking arms and he can't run or put up a fight. He doesn't want to. Everything she's said, everything he can't quite remember, tells him to trust them.

More importantly, Sara is silent and barely breathing. He knows if he loses her, he's going to lose something of himself. He just doesn't remember what.

He can't lose.

"Help her."

 _I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes._

 _These soles are useless without you_

"They're here!" Rip yells. The medbay empties of the crew as they run out to face Thawne and Darhk, leaving Sara hooked up to fluids and machines and Leonard standing in the corner, unarmed and unsure.

Chronos approaches, removing his mask and Leonard can't summon up enough energy to be startled as he sees his old friend.

Mick says, "You don't remember. I don't care. But that girl went through hell for you. Are you going to let them undo it all?"

Leonard remembers something about choosing a side. "No," he decides.

Mick grins and hands him his cold gun.

 _I'd walk through hell for you, let the torturing ensue_

 _My soul is useless without you_

The battle is quick, if violent.

He can't remember fighting with the Legends, but they anticipate his movements, work off his momentum, and soon Thawne is frozen in place and chained, thanks to Leonard.

Darhk screams, throwing magic at whoever comes near, until Leonard manages to chill part of his face, distracting him long enough for Firestorm to swoop in.

But Darhk raises his hands and aims blindly at Mick.

Leonard gets in the way and the bolt passes through him. In agony, his mouth opens up in a scream, it's the worst pain he's ever felt-

But he remembers.

 _Now, I've walked through hell for you,_

 _What's an adventurer to do but rest these feet at home with you?_

Sara and Leonard in their room weeks later and he remembers all of it. The things he'd forgotten, the things he hadn't, and the things he wished he had.

He laces their fingers together, the familiar novelty of it not quite faded. "Why?" he asks her again, looking at the scars from Darhk's attention on her skin and the ones from Merlyn's death in her eyes.

She smiles, "For you."

Her head rests on his shoulder in their tiny room on a spaceship with Legends, and it's the only thing that's ever felt like home.

He will never forget again.


End file.
